Outdoor recreational activities such as camping, hunting, fishing, boating, hiking and the like generally require the transport of diverse equipment and clothing. When a destination is reached, food, equipment and clothing must be stored for organization, storing, and drying, preferably above ground to avoid moisture, contamination and pests. Rarely does the location provide satisfactory available sites.
The present invention provides a multipurpose camping hook that may be secured to virtually any available support surface. The hook includes a plurality of functional surfaces and contours for hanging equipment, clothing and associated articles, as well as providing tools for supplemental tasks. In combination with like articles, the hangers may be used for stringing lines and rods for additional organizational capabilities.